L'Altruiste tome 1: Piège au Royaume des Elfes
by Heroicfantasyfan
Summary: Alors qu'il est en mission avec son Ecuyer pour retrouver le sorcier Asbeth, Santo tombe dans une embuscade. Ses frères d'armes parviendront-ils à le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? Ma première fic! Située entre les tomes 2 et 3.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:  Dans cette fic, les personnages et le monde dans lequel ils vivent appartiennent à Anne

Robillard.

Ceci est le premier épisode d'une série qui sera normalement constituée de trois tomes, et

que j'ai intitulé la trilogie de l'Altruiste (le titre complet ne tient pas dans la case!).

Trois tomes donc, dans lesquels je vais être bien sadique (voir la définition spéciale sur mon

profil) avec mon personnage préféré, Santo d'Emeraude.

TOME 1 PIEGE AU ROYAUME DES ELFES

Chapitre 1: L'embuscade

Pour tenter de localiser le sorcier Asbeth avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes que Cameron, l'Ecuyer de Wellan, les Chevaliers avaient choisi de se répartir les différents Royaumes d'Enkidiev: tandis que Wellan restait au château d'Emeraude pour protéger Kira, Bergeau, Chloé, Jasson et Falcon partaient pour les Royaumes de Rubis, de Jade, d'Opale et de Diamant, Dempsey, Bridgess, Buchanan et Kevin ralliaient les Royaumes de Cristal, de Zénor, d'Argent et des Fées, et Nogait, Wanda, Wimme et Kerns se rendaient dans les Royaumes de Perle, de Fal, de Turquoise et de Béryl.

Santo et son Ecuyer, Hettrick, traversaient la forêt du Royaume des Elfes. Il avait été convenu qu'ils partiraient plus tôt car la contrée elfique était la plus éloignée du Royaume d'Emeraude. Maintenant ils patrouillaient dans les bois drus pour vérifier que le magicien ne s'y cachait pas, lui ou quelconques autres créatures malfaisantes.

Soudain, Santo sentit la présence d'êtres maléfiques. Il leva la main et son Ecuyer s'arrêta derrière lui. Le chevalier étendit ses pouvoirs de captation autour de lui et perçut une dizaine de créatures qui avançaient vers eux en tentant de les encercler.

Vous sentez quelque chose, maître?

Le Chevalier guérisseur étant le plus sensible, le plus apte à percevoir les signes magiques de tout l'Ordre, son jeune Ecuyer n'avait encore rien constaté d'anormal. Santo préféra ne pas lui mentir.

Oui. Je perçois des ondes maléfiques.

Le sorcier!

Probablement. Mais il n'est pas seul...Il y a aussi un dragon, et des hommes-insectes. Hettrick, tu vas retourner au palais d'Emeraude et tu vas ramener ici tous les Chevaliers. A ma connaissance, ils ne sont pas encore partis.

Maître, pourquoi ne les appelez-vous pas par la pensée? Je veux rester avec vous pour combattre!

De cette manière, je te mets en sécurité. Et rappelle-toi qu'un Ecuyer ne discute jamais les ordres de son maître.

Mais le combat est trop inégal et …

A ce moment, les hommes-insectes surgirent d'entre les arbres, et derrière eux Asbeth, chevauchant son dragon. Quand ils virent le Chevalier et son Ecuyer, les soldats brandirent leurs armes en criant dans leur étrange langage de cliquetis. Santo n'avait plus la possibilité de fuir. Il se retourna vers l'enfant. Celui-ci reçut son message, un message si impérieux qu'il fit lui aussi volte-face. Il regarda son maître dans les yeux et sentit son angoisse.

Dépêche-toi, lui dit Santo doucement.

Hettrick partit au grand galop au moment où les hommes-insectes attaquèrent. Santo fit faire demi-tour à son cheval et incendia les arbres derrière lui pour empêcher ses ennemis de rattraper l'enfant dont on lui avait confié la charge. Hettrick s'arrêta un peu plus loin et regarda son maître, mais le Chevalier guérisseur faisait déjà face aux soldats, et brandissait son épée en direction du dragon. Hettrick relança son cheval de plus belle pour s'acquitter de sa tâche; la vie de son maître en dépendait.

Santo n'était pas à son aise: il connaissait les armes du monstre, notamment son cou qu'il pouvait détendre comme un ressort, mais il pouvait difficilement faire reculer son cheval dans cette forêt. Il décida de descendre de sa monture pour affronter ses assaillants sur la terre ferme. Bien lui en prit, car à cet instant le dragon attaqua: lançant son cou droit devant lui, il se jeta sur la pauvre bête qui poussa un hennissement atroce avant de tomber raide morte, le cœur arraché par la créature. Santo avait eu le réflexe de se laisser tomber au moment où la bête attaquait. Il se redressa en un éclair, son épée toujours brandie sur le sorcier, même s'il prenait garde de ne pas se laisser encercler.

Angoissé, le Chevalier se demanda quand Asbeth allait passer à l'attaque. Il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre lorsque Wellan et lui l'avaient affronté pour la première fois, et connaissait son pouvoir.

De son côté, Asbeth observait les efforts du jeune Chevalier contre ses soldats. Lui aussi l'avait reconnu et il savourerait le moment où il l'aurait enfin entre ses griffes, vaincu. Il avait senti le lien particulier qui l'unissait à Wellan et se réjouissait de prendre ainsi sa revanche sur cet humain qui avait osé le défier.

Cependant le Chevalier esquivait toujours les coups du dragon, cherchant à se rapprocher de lui, envoyant valdinguer les soldats qu'il trouvait sur son passage. Asbeth comprit qu'il l'avait mal jugé lors de leur première rencontre: parce qu'il était plus petit et moins féroce que Wellan, et surtout à cause des dons curatifs qu'il avait sentis en lui, le sorcier s'était imaginé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un guérisseur. Il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'un guerrier à part entière, et que, malgré sa supériorité dans le domaine de la magie, s'il n'agissait pas dans un délai très bref, il pourrait être blessé par cet humain aux coups rapides, directs et dévastateurs. Il décida alors d'achever le combat en en appelant aux éléments.

Santo combattait toujours, refusant de sentir la fatigue qui tendait à engourdir ses membres. Le sorcier lui ayant fermé son esprit, il ne pouvait pas le lire ni prévoir quel était son plan; il était cependant certain que l'homme-oiseau allait user de sa magie pour remporter le combat.

La suite des événements ne tarda pas à lui donner raison: il entendit un sinistre craquement derrière lui et fut soudain happé par des bras extrêmement puissants. Un instant il crut qu'un second dragon s'était mêlé au combat, puis il comprit: ses bras étaient immobilisés par les branches d'un vieux chêne qui s'emmêlaient autour de lui. L'une d'elles lui fit lâcher son épée, qui tomba avec un bruit mat dans l'herbe, le laissant sans défense face au dragon, sa poitrine exposée à la gueule de l'animal. Santo regarda la bête avec horreur et attendit la fin. Cependant le dragon n'attaqua pas. Le sorcier descendit de sa monture et s'approcha du Chevalier entravé. A cet instant, Santo put enfin sonder son esprit. Il comprit alors ce que l'homme-oiseau avait l'intention de faire de lui.

Sachez que les Chevaliers me vengeront, lui dit-il, se redressant d'un air de défi.

Silence, humain! De quel droit oses-tu sonder mon esprit? Sache que j'ai besoin de toi, tu resteras donc en vie quelques temps.

Et il lui asséna une décharge magique qui lui fit perdre connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: A la rescousse

Au Château d'Emeraude, tous les Chevaliers perçurent la peur et l'horreur de Santo, avant de perdre le contact avec lui. Wellan étudiait dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il reçut ce message. Cela l'inquiéta au delà de toute mesure, car les émotions du Chevalier guérisseur lui rappelaient trop la terreur de Cameron avant qu'il soit tué par Asbeth. Il n'avait pu éviter la mort de son Ecuyer, mais il était hors de question que son meilleur ami périsse de la même façon. Il se précipita dans la cour, et y retrouva tous ses frères et ses sœurs d'armes, qui préparaient leurs chevaux. Le grand Chevalier vit tous les yeux se tourner vers lui. Tout le monde ici connaissait la complicité qui unissaient les deux Chevaliers depuis l'enfance.

Vous n'êtes pas tous obligés de venir, leur dit-il d'une voix forte. C'est une affaire personnelle entre ce damné sorcier et moi.

Ne dis pas de bêtises, Wellan, répliqua Falcon. Tu sais que tu ne pourras le vaincre seul. Et de toute manière, Santo est notre frère autant que le tien; son sort nous importe donc autant qu'à toi.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à les dissuader, le grand Chevalier les regarda avec reconnaissance, mais son inquiétude refit immédiatement surface. Tous les Chevaliers lui envoyèrent une vague d'apaisement. «Nous le retrouverons, grand chef» lui dit Jasson.

Wellan le regarda droit dans les yeux. Jasson n'était pas souvent d'accord avec lui, étant d'une nature trop fougueuse pour accepter de négocier ou d'attendre alors que d'après lui, la situation nécessitait une intervention rapide et foudroyante. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il avait raison. Santo avait besoin d'eux maintenant.

Maître Abnar? appela-t-il.

Aussitôt le magicien apparut.

Nous devons aller porter secours à notre frère, lui dit Wellan. Pourriez-vous...

Le magicien de Cristal comprit tout de suite

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'occuperai de Kira.

Le grand Chevalier le remercia, puis enfourcha sa monture. Tous les autres Chevaliers firent de même. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand ils entendirent une cavalcade derrière eux. En se retournant, ils virent les douze Ecuyers qui les rejoignaient avec leurs propres montures.

Nous ne vous avons pas dit de nous suivre, il me semble, leur cria Wellan.

C'est notre devoir, sire, répondit Ariane, qui manifestement avait été choisie comme porte-parole du groupe. Nous devons suivre nos maîtres partout. De plus, le Chevalier Santo et Hettrick seront un jour nos frères d'armes, et nous ne pourrions jamais nous présenter face à eux si nous ne venions pas avec vous aujourd'hui.

Tous les Chevaliers regardèrent à nouveau Wellan, attendant de prendre une décision. Celui-ci fixa la jeune Fée qui rougit très fort, arrachant un maigre sourire au grand Chevalier.

Cela est digne du comportement d'un Chevalier d'Emeraude, répondit-il. Venez avec nous.

Les Ecuyers sourirent et se hâtèrent de rejoindre leur maître respectif, et le groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Signe de vie

Cela faisait deux jours que les Chevaliers cheminaient. Wellan refusait de penser qu'il était sûrement déjà trop tard, mais il savait très bien que le sorcier maléfique n'avait pas pour habitude de laisser des survivants. Plus personne ne parlait, car tous, Chevaliers et Ecuyers, partageaient les mêmes pensées.

Ils traversaient à grande vitesse le Royaume de Diamant lorsqu'un fait significatif se produisit, qui leur redonna à tous de l'espoir. Swan, qui galopait à côté de son maître, Bridgess, chuta brusquement de cheval et resta étendue, immobile. Wellan ordonna à tout le monde de s'arrêter. Il descendit de cheval et alla examiner l'enfant. Mais celle-ci se réveillait déjà.

Que s'est-il passé? lui demanda Wellan.

J'ai ressenti une terrible douleur dans ma tête... et de la peur aussi... c'était atroce, lui dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui, toute tremblante.

Que … quoi?

Oui … mais … j'ai peur que vous ne me trouviez stupide, sire Wellan.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'y a-t-il? la pressa le Chevalier.

C'est comme si c'était les émotions d'une autre personne que moi.

Wellan se redressa et regarda ses compagnons. Eux aussi semblaient troublés par les paroles de l'Ecuyer.

Tu crois que Santo aurait... mais pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas tous ressenti? dit Bergeau.

Il a dû cibler son message, ou l'a envoyé inconsciemment. Swan doit avoir une perception hors du commun.

Cela signifierait alors qu'il serait toujours en vie!

Dempsey, ne t'excite pas! le reprit Chloé. Tu l'as entendue: une peur et une douleur atroces. Ca veut dire que si Santo est toujours en vie, il souffre énormément... désolée d'avoir à dire ça, Wellan.

Moi je vois pas le problème: on reprend la route et on le retrouve!

C'était pour cela que Wellan appréciait Dempsey: quelque soit la gravité de la situation, il gardait un esprit clair et pratique. C'était en effet la meilleure chose à faire. Les Chevaliers remontèrent à cheval et reprirent la route.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Retrouvailles

Ils arrivaient à la frontière entre le Royaume de Diamant et celui des Elfes, quand Wellan fit arrêter le groupe. Il avait perçu une présence; quelqu'un venait vers eux et son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, ils aperçurent un cavalier qui dévalait la pente devant eux. Quand il les vit à son tour, il marqua un arrêt, puis, les reconnaissant, repartit à la même vitesse.

Hé! Mais c'est Hettrick! s'écria Colville.

Tous les Chevaliers firent cercle autour de l'Ecuyer de Santo et le pressèrent de questions; mais l'enfant était trop fatigué pour parler. Ce fut Wellan qui sonda son esprit et qui y apprit ce qui s'était passé. Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit dans la clairière, pour que tous puissent se reposer.

A l'aube, le lendemain, Wellan fut éveillé par des pas feutrés. Il se redressa tout de suite, prêt à dire deux mots au Chevalier de garde. Mais il vit qu'il s'agissait du Roi des Elfes et de sa cour, avec lequel Falcon discutait d'une manière plutôt animée, ce qui était étonnant pour le Chevalier qui était connu pour son comportement timide. Quand Falcon se rendit compte que Wellan était réveillé, il s'écarta du Roi.

Votre Altesse, je vous laisse lui dire tout cela vous même, parce que je n'aurais le cœur de le faire, dit-il en lui signifiant d'avancer vers le grand Chevalier.

Le Roi restait cependant à sa place. Wellan pouvait se douter qu'il ne souhaitait pas se tenir près de lui après leur première rencontre, mais il y avait également autre chose.

Qu'y a-t-il, Altesse? demanda Wellan en essayant de garder son calme.

Votre frère d'armes m'a expliqué que vous cherchiez l'un des vôtres?

C'est vrai. Vous l'avez vu?

Oui. Il est passé avec son Ecuyer il y a trois jours et ils sont partis dans la direction où se cache le sorcier de l'Empereur.

Quoi? Vous saviez que le sorcier était chez vous?

Eh, attends, tu ne connais pas le meilleur... enfin, le pire, glissa Falcon.

Et vous avez prévenu le Chevalier de la présence du Sorcier.

Là, tu as mis le doigt dessus.

Eh bien, justement, non, répondit le Roi.

Pardon? Wellan n'était pas sûr de comprendre, mais ce qu'il envisageait fit soudain enfler sa colère.

Nous vous avions dit que le seul moyen de cesser cette guerre était de remettre l'enfant mauve à l'Empereur. Vous ne nous avez pas écouté. Alors nous avons décidé d'agir par nous-même.

En livrant un Chevalier au sorcier, le mettant ainsi en danger de mort!

Si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il apprenne où elle est cachée, oui.

Wellan ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore pouvoir s'empêcher de sauter sur le Roi pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Tous les Chevaliers s'étaient levés et regardaient l'Elfe avec une expression de mépris sur le visage. Ils avaient tous suivi la conversation par l'intermédiaire de Falcon. Chloé s'approcha de Wellan.

Viens, nous devons retrouver Santo, lui dit-elle doucement, tentant de le calmer.

Comment pouvez-vous vous supporter? lança Wellan au Roi. Et comment vos sujets vous acceptent-ils toujours comme Roi?

Cependant Chloé avait raison. Wellan se détourna du Roi et sella sa monture. Lorsque les Chevaliers et les Ecuyers furent en selle, il regarda une dernière fois l'Elfe.

J'espère pour vous qu'il est encore vivant, lui lança-t-il avant de prendre la tête du groupe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Une terrible découverte

Les Chevaliers se frayaient un chemin dans la forêt. Hettrick chevauchait aux côtés de Wellan pour lui indiquer où il avait laissé son maître

C'est ici, sire, lui dit-il après un moment.

Très bien. Nous allons nous séparer ici, annonça le grand Chevalier. Que chaque Chevalier emmène son Ecuyer. Hettrick restera avec moi. Il faut que nous gardions un contact permanent: le sorcier est peut-être encore dans les parages.

Ils firent comme il avait dit. Pendant un quart d'heure, rien ne se passa. Puis Nogait envoya un message à ses frères d'armes.

J'ai trouvé des cadavres d'hommes-insectes, signala-t-il. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

Nous sommes sur la bonne piste, répondit Wellan. Continuons.

Puis ce fut Wanda qui découvrit les restes du cheval de Santo.

C'est horrible, dit-elle. Il a été attaqué par un dragon.

Donne-nous ta position exacte, Wanda, lui demanda le grand Chevalier. Nous allons tous essayer de te rejoindre.

Dès que Wanda eut donné cette indication, Wellan changea de direction. En cheminant vers sa sœur d'armes, Hettrick et lui débouchèrent dans une clairière. Wellan préférant rester à couvert, ils allaient rejoindre les bois lorsque son esprit capta la présence d'une forme de vie à l'extrémité de la clairière. Il avança son cheval, et son cœur manqua un battement: Santo était étendu, inconscient, sur le sol. Il était couvert de sang et ne bougeait pas. Le grand chevalier poussa un rugissement de colère et descendit de cheval avant de se précipiter sur son frère d'armes.

Tous les Chevaliers ressentirent la rage de Wellan, et surtout sa détresse, une détresse qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas. «Il a trouvé Santo», dit Kerns à ses compagnons. «Rejoignons-le». Et sans attendre, il lança son cheval au galop ,dans la direction d'où venait le cri. Kerns avait été le premier Ecuyer du Chevalier guérisseur.

Wellan était agenouillé devant son frère d'armes quand les autres arrivèrent. Il tentait intensément de capter la moindre étincelle de vie, le moindre battement de cœur. Il souleva la tête de Santo et dégrafa sa cape qu'il plaça en oreiller sous sa nuque. Tous les Chevaliers étaient descendus de cheval et assistaient aux efforts de leur grand chef. Personne ne parlait.

Soudain, Santo poussa un faible gémissement. Il battit faiblement des paupières et entrouvrit les yeux.

Wellan..., murmura-t-il.

Je suis là, mon frère, répondit le Chevalier, des larmes de joie dans les yeux. Nous allons nous occuper de toi.

Et Hettrick?

Je suis là, maître, s'empressa de répondre l'Ecuyer.

Nous sommes tous là, Santo, dit Jasson. Tu es en sécurité.

La terreur passa dans les yeux du blessé, tandis que des larmes surgissaient à leur tour.

Il m'a torturé, chuchota-t-il, la voix hachée par la douleur.

Nous savons, Santo, et nous lui ferons payer.

Il voulait Kira... mais, Wellan, je ne lui ai rien dit, il n'a rien appris...

Où est-il maintenant?

Quand il vous a sentis, il est parti. Vous étiez trop nombreux...

Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Ne parle plus, lui dit doucement Wellan. Nous allons te soigner.

Santo hocha lentement la tête, et perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Wellan se releva et se tourna vers ses compagnons. Une colère froide brillait dans ses yeux, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Certains des Chevaliers avaient des larmes dans les yeux, d'autres affichaient la même détermination que leur chef. Ce fut Kevin qui brisa le silence.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé ses pouvoirs de guérison?

Pour de telles blessures, il ne peut pas les utiliser sur lui-même, répondit Buchanan. Rappelle-toi les cours d'Elund!

Falcon, tu as toi aussi des pouvoirs curatifs, n'est-ce pas? dit Wellan, sans tenir compte de la discussion de deux Chevaliers.

Certes, mais tu sais qu'ils sont bien moins puissants que ceux de Santo, répliqua son interlocuteur.

Il me faut juste savoir l'étendue de ses blessures, afin de voir si on peut le ramener au château.

D'accord.

Le Chevalier superstitieux se concentra. Une lumière blanche illumina sa paume et il la promena le long du corps de Santo.

Il y a plusieurs fractures, finit-il par annoncer. De nombreux coups ont été portés, mais la blessure la plus grave réside dans une hémorragie interne. Je peux stopper l'écoulement, et alors on pourra le transporter, mais avec de grandes précautions; cependant, je préférerais qu'il reste immobile quelques jours, car il a perdu beaucoup de sang.

Très bien, décida Wellan. Nous resterons ici le temps qu'il faudra. J'aurai besoin de volontaires pour monter un campement, et d'autres pour veiller Santo à tour de rôle. Je prendrai le premier tour.

Le grand Chevalier s'installa à côté de son frère d'armes, toujours inconscient. Le voyant ainsi, blessé, souffrant, luttant pour sa propre vie, il trouva Santo absurdement fragile et chétif. Il se promit que lorsque le sorcier Asbeth tomberait entre ses mains, il lui ferait payer les souffrances qu'il avait fait endurer à Fan de Shola, à Cameron et maintenant à son meilleur ami.

Il ruminait ses pensées depuis plusieurs heures lorsque Buchanan, dont c'était le tour de veille, vint le remplacer.

Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, grand chef. Tu sais très bien que l'on t'appellera dès que nous aurons du nouveau.

Je te remercie,lui répondit le Chevalier.

Il alla s'installer devant le feu de bois et s'endormit instantanément.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Attaque

Son sommeil ne dura pas longtemps. Quelqu'un le secoua doucement, et en se réveillant il vit Chloé qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

Salut, Wellan. Santo s'est réveillé.

Tout à fait réveillé, le Chevalier sauta sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la tente où son frère d'armes se reposait. Les autres Chevaliers étaient déjà là, attendant d'aller saluer le blessé. Ils regardèrent Wellan en souriant. Celui-ci leur rendit leur sourire, puis changea d'attitude.

Et qui va me chercher du bois pour le feu? Les veilleurs, le spectacle est terminé! Vous n'êtes pas censés surveiller les alentours? Il y a un blessé ici, alors laissez-le se reposer!

Puis il entra sous la tente. Santo le regarda en lui souriant faiblement.

Au moins, grâce à toi, je ne risque pas d'être assommé par les visites!

Comme c'est bon de te retrouver, Santo! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs lorsque je t'ai trouvé dans la clairière. J'ai bien cru que tu étais mort.

Désolé de te décevoir,Wellan. Tu sais, à un moment, moi aussi, j'ai eu peur que ce ne soit la fin. Je te remercie d'être venu me chercher.

Quand il ressortit de la tente, quelques minutes après, le Chevalier guérisseur s'était endormi, et Wellan voyait à nouveau les choses du bon côté. Dans quelques jours, ils reprendraient la route et rentreraient au château pour y soigner Santo, et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Asbeth enrageait de ne pas avoir pu soutirer au Chevalier les informations qu'il désirait. Il maudissait ses frères d'armes d'être arrivés aussi tôt. Cependant, il s'estimait vengé car avant de partir, il avait ordonné à ses soldats de massacrer le prisonnier. Il imaginait à présent avec plaisir la peine de Wellan, et cela atténuait sa frustration.

Il avait décidé de revenir à proximité de l'endroit où ils avaient laissé le corps, afin de vérifier que les Chevaliers l'avaient bien trouvé. Mais en arrivant sur place, il découvrit un campement fortifié. «Ainsi ils se sont installés ici pour la nuit» se dit-il. «Voyons si je ne peux pas faire quelques victimes de plus dans les rangs des nobles Chevaliers d'Emeraude». Il s'avança, et aperçut un enfant qui montait la garde. Il lui lança un fluide qui l'endormit. Les enfants ne l'intéressaient pas. Le sorcier continua d'avancer dans le camp humain. Il cherchait la victime idéale lorsque qu'il aperçut un autre Ecuyer éveillé. Décidément, ça faisait beaucoup. Il l'endormit aussi, et avisa une tente non loin de lui. Ses sens lui indiquèrent qu'un Chevalier y dormait; il sortit son poignard empoisonné, entra dans la tente, et poussa un cri de stupeur. Lui? Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir tué! «Il est encore vivant», se dit-il en observant le Chevalier qu'il tenait encore entre ses griffes quelques heures plus tôt. Certes, il était mal en point, mais il était toujours vivant. Il décida de réparer cette erreur immédiatement. Mais au moment où il allait frapper, Santo ouvrit les yeux. Il avait perçu l'énergie maléfique de l'homme-oiseau. Il saisit le bras du sorcier, et tenta de lui faire lâcher l'arme. Cependant, il était toujours très faible, et Asbeth commençait à prendre le dessus. Sentant la force de son adversaire et comprenant qu'il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, il envoya un appel de ses dernières forces.

Wellan se réveilla d'un coup. Un cri intense avait résonné dans sa tête. Un appel à l'aide. Le feu était éteint, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait personne de garde. Il se leva aussitôt: cela n'était pas normal. Il avait posté deux Ecuyers; où étaient-ils? Il fouilla le camp, et trouva les deux jeunes endormis, magiquement, à l'emplacement où il les avait laissés. Pris d'un soupçon soudain, il fonça vers la tente où l'on avait installé Santo. Tous les Chevaliers avaient entendu l'appel et demandaient ce qui se passait. Il rencontra en chemin Bridgess, Dempsey et Wimme, épée hors du fourreau, qui le suivirent. Ils entrèrent dans la tente au moment où Asbeth, agenouillé devant le Chevalier guérisseur, levait son arme et tentait de le poignarder, pendant que Santo luttait avec l'énergie du désespoir. Le sorcier eut finalement raison de lui, et le blessé retomba sur ses draps, inconscient. Les Chevaliers, tétanisés, virent l'arme empoisonnée luire tandis que l'homme-oiseau se préparait à donner le coup fatal. Ce fut Wellan qui réagit le premier.

Vous!

Le sorcier se retourna. Totalement absorbé par sa tâche, il n'avait pas perçu les quatre Chevaliers. Il se leva, se détournant de Santo. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour lui. Il commença à disparaître, les yeux tournés vers Wellan.

Protégez-le bien, Chevaliers. Sache que je n'aurai de cesse de me venger de toi, Wellan, et que j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen d'y parvenir.

Le sorcier disparut sous les insultes de Wellan, que Dempsey, Bridgess et Wimme essayaient désespérément de calmer. Ce fut l'ancien Ecuyer du grand Chevalier qui y parvint.

Wellan! WELLAN! hurla-t-elle. Il faut s'occuper de Santo!

Même s'ils sentaient que sa colère était encore grande, il arrêta de crier et s'agenouilla près de son ami. Celui-ci était inconscient, effroyablement pâle, et cette fois, Wellan ne parvint pas à le ranimer. Mortellement inquiet, il appela Falcon, qui apparut aussitôt. Il avait, comme tous les autres, suivi l'échange, et n'attendit pas la demande de Wellan pour examiner le blessé.

Ses blessures se sont rouvertes, annonça-t-il. Et il est dans le coma. Personne à part lui ne pourrait soigner de telles blessures ici, au camp. Nous devons à tout prix l'emmener dans un endroit calme et sûr, où nous pourrons conjuguer nos forces pour le guérir. Cette opération nous rendra tous vulnérables pour un moment, donc pas question de rester dans la campagne où nous pourrions nous faire attaquer.

C'est une bonne idée, mais où?

L'endroit le plus proche qui ait un château est le Royaume d'Argent.

Wellan était ennuyé d'emmener le blessé chez ce Roi dont le père avait jadis tenté de s'emparer des autres Royaumes.

Falcon lut dans ses pensées.

Le roi Cull aimerait beaucoup faire à nouveau partie de la vie d'Enkidiev. De plus, nous serons bien accueillis: je te rappelle que la première année où nous sommes partis en mission, Santo a sauvé le jeune prince d'Argent de la mort.

Ce dernier argument convainquit Wellan.

Je vais faire lever le camp. Mais comment va-t-il tenir jusque là?

Je refermerai ses blessures les plus graves. De cette manière, il sera transportable. Cependant, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille aller à un rythme lent.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Au Château d'Argent

Ils arrivèrent au Château d'Argent alors que le soleil se couchait sur l'océan. Wellan avait porté Santo sur son cheval toute la journée, refusant l'aide proposée par ses frères d'armes. Il avait été décidé d'un commun accord que Falcon parlerait au nom du groupe, puisqu'il était déjà connu au Royaume d'Argent. Il s'avança jusqu'aux solides portes d'acier qui protégeaient la demeure.

Ohé! Nous souhaitons parler au Roi Cull!

Le Roi ne reçoit personne! Allez-vous en!

Wellan était ébahi par le manque de civilité du soldat. Il allait lui dire deux mots lorsque Dempsey posa la main sur son bras.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Falcon sait y faire.

En effet, le Chevalier était loin de se laisser démonter.

Dites-lui que nous sommes des Chevaliers d'Emeraude!

Le garde tiqua. Il connaissait l'existence de l'Ordre créé par le Magicien de Cristal et se souvenait de la visite de deux Chevaliers, il y avait sept ans de cela. A cette époque, l'un d'eux avait sauvé le jeune prince du Royaume d'Argent d'un mal profond. Il devait prévenir le Roi Cull.

Bon, je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir, dit-il avant de disparaître au delà des murailles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le soldat était de retour, le souverain à ses côtés.

Ah! Je vous reconnais! s'écria celui-ci. Vous êtes le Chevalier Falcon, n'est-ce pas?

Ce dernier acquiesça.

Et où se trouve le Chevalier Santo? Il n'est pas avec vous?

Falcon regarda ses frères d'armes, qui lui murmurèrent tous des paroles d'encouragement. Le Chevalier se retourna alors vers le Roi.

Votre Majesté, le Chevalier Santo est là, mais il a été grièvement blessé lors d'une embuscade qui lui a été tendue par le sorcier d'Amecareth. Son état est critique et nous ne pouvons pas le ramener au Palais d'Emeraude tant qu'il n'aura pas reçu de soins. Pourriez-vous nous accorder le gîte jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli? La cour nous suffira.

Falcon se tut, espérant que ses paroles auraient l'effet voulu.

Vous donner le gîte? Dans la cour! Je peux tout de même faire plus que cela pour un Chevalier blessé et ses frères d'armes! Vous aurez et le gîte à l'intérieur du château – si, si, j'insiste – et le couvert! On ne pourra pas dire que le Roi Cull soit un ingrat! Allez, entrez! Entrez tous! Ouvrez-leur la porte, vous autres!

Falcon sourit à ses frères d'armes, soulagé. A l'intérieur des grandes murailles, ils seraient en sécurité, et pourraient soigner Santo sans avoir à craindre une attaque. Wellan fit signe aux Chevaliers d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Lorsque Cull vit le nombre de Chevaliers qu'il avait invités, il faillit revenir sur sa décision. Mais il était un homme de parole, et se contenta de sourire aux hommes épuisés qui investissaient la cour de son Château. Wellan s'approcha de lui.

Je suis le Chevalier Wellan d'Emeraude, lui dit-il en s'inclinant à la manière des Chevaliers. Je suis le chef des Chevaliers d'Emeraude.

Je suis enchanté de vous connaître, Chevalier. Venez. Je vais faire préparer une chambre pour le Chevalier Santo.

Je vous en remercie infiniment.

Wellan prit le blessé dans ses bras, et suivit le Roi à l'intérieur du Palais.

Je vais faire envoyer un héraut pour le Royaume d'Emeraude, lui dit-il en marchant. Le Roi doit être inquiet de ne pas avoir de nouvelles.

Wellan n'y avait pas pensé. Il était lui-même tellement préoccupé par l'état de Santo qu'il avait totalement occulté le reste.

Euh, c'est vrai, je...

Vous ne pouvez pas penser à tout, Chevalier.

Wellan le remercia du regard. Le Roi s'arrêta alors devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur se tenait un petit lit simple, qui serait parfait pour Santo. Le grand Chevalier déposa son frère d'armes sur le matelas et s'assit pour le veiller. Le Roi s'apprêtait à sortir quand il se retourna.

Chevalier, il est probable que mon fils veuille visiter le Chevalier Santo lorsqu'il apprendra qu'il est ici. Dois-je l'en dissuader?

Non, non, n'en faites rien. Qu'il sache simplement que la visite risque d'être de courte durée tant qu'il n'aura pas repris conscience.

Bien entendu. Je vous laisse, Chevalier. Je vais m'occuper de vos frères d'armes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: Fan de Shola

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les Chevaliers avaient quitté le Royaume d'Emeraude, et ils n'avaient pas donné de nouvelles. Emeraude 1er était inquiet de ce retard. Il aurait bien aimé consulter maître Abnar à ce sujet, mais celui-ci ne quittait pas sa tour, dans laquelle il apprenait la magie à un stade avancé à Kira.

Il ruminait ses pensées quand ses gardes annoncèrent l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Le Roi descendit dans la cour pour l'accueillir. Il s'agissait d'un courrier. Lorsqu'il vit le souverain, le cavalier descendit de cheval et s'inclina devant lui.

Votre Majesté, j'ai un message pour vous de la part du Roi Cull d'Argent.

Emeraude arqua les sourcils. Cela faisait des années que le Royaume d'Argent n'entretenait plus aucune relation avec les autres Royaumes.

Quel est donc ce message? demanda-t-il.

Le Roi a accordé le gîte aux Chevaliers d'Emeraude. Ceux-ci sont arrivés il y a deux jours. Il ont retrouvé le Chevalier Santo, mais celui-ci était grièvement blessé. Ses blessures se sont par ailleurs aggravées à la suite d'une tentative d'assassinat du sorcier d'Amecareth. Le Chevalier est intransportable pour le moment. Le Roi Cull vous fait dire que vos Chevaliers seront les bienvenus jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de repartir, et il souhaite que ces derniers événements puissent être à la base d'une nouvelle amitié entre le Royaume d'Emeraude et celui d'Argent.

Les craintes du souverain s'évanouirent aussitôt. Le poids qui pesait sur lui depuis ces derniers jours disparut brusquement. Il regarda le messager.

Vous pourrez dire au Roi Cull que ma reconnaissance lui est acquise. Je serais moi-même très heureux qu'il reprenne sa place à Enkidiev.

Le courrier le salua de nouveau, et Emeraude 1er l'invita à partager son repas.

Au Royaume d'Argent, la situation n'était pas aussi réjouissante. Les Chevaliers se relayaient pour soigner Santo à l'aide de leurs pouvoirs de guérison, mais ceux-ci étaient trop faibles pour causer une amélioration sensible. De plus, leurs efforts fatiguaient les Chevaliers, qui devaient souvent aller se reposer dans leurs chambres. Falcon était celui qui en fournissait le plus; ses frères l'avaient déjà retrouvé étendu sur le sol de la petite chambre, entouré par la lumière blanche, en train de régénérer sa force vitale.

Un jour, celui-ci vint trouver Wellan dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Dempsey, Bergeau et leurs Ecuyers. Falcon avait les traits tirés, les yeux rougis par la fatigue.

Wellan?

Qu'y a t-il?

Nous avons fait le maximum pour Santo. C'est à lui de s'en sortir, maintenant.

Très bien, soupira le grand chef. Qui est avec lui, à présent?

Le jeune prince, lui répondit-il.

Le fils du Roi Cull, âgé de huit ans, avait tenu à être intégré aux tours de veille. Wellan avait d'abord refusé, lui rappelant que son père lui avait autorisé quelques visites seulement, mais l'enfant avait tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par lui expliquer ce qu'il devait faire, à savoir les prévenir de la moindre amélioration, ne surtout pas tenter de toucher le blessé si une lumière blanche venait à l'envelopper, etc. Pour le moment, faute de changement, le prince n'avait rien eu à faire.

Au chevet de Santo, l'enfant veillait. Il espérait du fond du cœur qu'il allait reprendre conscience, car il désirait plus que tout le remercier en personne de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Il se rendait compte de l'estime que lui portaient ses semblables et comprenait qu'il était indispensable à l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Emeraude.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque le Chevalier guérisseur commença à s'agiter. Il clignait des yeux très rapidement, comme s'il rêvait. Brusquement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Qui es-tu? demanda faiblement le blessé en le voyant. A moins que je ne me trompe, tu n'es pas Ecuyer?

Ce n'est pas important, Chevalier, lui répondit le prince. Je dois aller chercher le Chevalier Wellan.

Mais Santo ne l'écoutait plus. Il referma les yeux, et une belle lumière blanche l'enveloppa. Le prince n'attendit pas de voir ses effets, et se précipita vers la chambre de Wellan.

Il déboula en trombe au moment où Falcon sortait de la pièce, et faillit le percuter. Voyant l'expression de son visage, Wellan comprit ce qui se passait. Il sortit de la pièce, suivi des autres Chevaliers. Ils traversèrent en courant l'aile du château où ils étaient installés, heurtant au passage quelques serviteurs qui trouvaient que, décidément, il y avait trop de remue-ménage dans cet endroit.

Les Chevaliers trouvèrent Santo dans la position dans laquelle le prince l'avait laissé. La lumière brillait plus qu'à l'accoutumée, et semblait plus blanche, plus belle. Wellan s'avança, ses frères d'armes derrière lui, et soudain la pièce s'illumina, et Fan de Shola apparut.

Dempsey, Falcon et Bergeau eurent le souffle coupé. De tous les Chevaliers, seuls Wellan et Jasson avaient déjà vu la reine fantôme. D'instinct, ils s'inclinèrent. La jeune femme leur sourit, puis s'adressa à Wellan.

Il n'est pas encore temps pour le Chevalier Santo de mourir, lui dit-elle. Il est indispensable que vous rentriez au château d'Emeraude le plus vite possible. Vous aurez besoin de lui là-bas.

Craignez-vous une attaque? demanda Falcon.

Oui, Chevalier. L'Empereur Noir en veut à votre Ordre. Vous avez trop souvent contrecarré ses plans, et maintenant il désire vous éliminer. Après cela, la voie lui sera grande ouverte jusqu'à Kira. Le Magicien de Cristal ne pourra pas à la fois protéger ma fille et les habitants d'Emeraude. Les dons de guérisseur de votre frère d'armes sont extraordinaires, même pour un Chevalier, mais il n'aurait pas eu le temps de se remettre de telles blessures avant qu'il n'ait été trop tard. Je lui ai simplement permis de renforcer ses pouvoirs. Dorénavant il pourra guérir de graves blessures sans avoir besoin de l'aide de ses compagnons.

Nous vous remercions infiniment pour ce geste, répondit Wellan.

Elle regarda Wellan avec amour, puis commença à disparaître.

Malheureusement, mes soins ne lui rendront ni le sang ni les forces qu'il a perdus. Seul le repos pourra les lui rendre, mais vous devriez pouvoir rentrer à Emeraude lorsque la guérison sera achevée.

Puis elle disparut.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9: Séparation

Santo se réveilla le lendemain en fin de matinée. Comme l'avait prévu la reine fantôme, il était encore très faible, mais une fois qu'il fut informé de la menace qui pesait sur Emeraude, il insista pour que les Chevaliers se mettent en route immédiatement. Wellan fit tout de même le voyage à ses côtés. Le Chevalier guérisseur était toujours très pâle. Il parlait peu, chevauchant en silence. Son ami se dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre. De l'autre côté de Santo se trouvait Hettrick, et d'après les regards inquiets qu'il lançait à son maître, le grand chef comprit qu'il se posait les mêmes questions.

Santo émergea brusquement de ses pensées. Personne ne parlait. Il avait l'impression d'aller à un enterrement. Il se rendit alors compte qu'une fois encore, il avait laissé ses émotions lui échapper, et que les mauvais souvenirs qui l'agitaient avaient assombri l'humeur du groupe. Il se retourna.

Qui veut faire la course avec moi jusqu'à la frontière? proposa-t-il.

Jasson sauta sur l'occasion.

La course avec un faiblard comme toi? rétorqua-t-il en plaisantant. C'est trop facile! Tu serais capable de tomber de cheval juste pour m'empêcher de gagner!

Faiblard, moi? Tu vas voir si je suis faiblard!

Et tous deux s'élancèrent, leurs montures au grand galop, vers la frontière du Royaume d'Emeraude, tout cela sous les rires de leurs compagnons. Ils escaladèrent la colline devant eux presque sans ralentir et disparurent de l'autre côté. C'est là que les choses se gâtèrent.

La bonne humeur des Chevaliers s'atténua lorsque qu'ils ressentirent l'inquiétude et la panique de leurs deux frères d'armes. Ils s'arrêtèrent , attendant d'avoir plus d'informations. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent une étrange clameur, et tout de suite après ils virent Santo et Jasson revenir vers eux, encore plus vite qu'ils n'étaient partis.

Allez-vous en! hurla Santo. Ce sont les hommes-insectes!

Les Chevaliers remarquèrent alors que le Chevalier guérisseur tenait la bride du cheval de Jasson, tandis que celui-ci restait collé à son encolure. Cependant, au moment où ils commençaient à se demander pourquoi, les deux cavaliers amorcèrent la pente de la colline. Derrière eux apparut soudain une immense armée. Il s'agissait bien des soldats de l'Empereur Noir. Ils étaient des centaines. Tous les Chevaliers firent demi-tour et partirent dans l'autre direction.

Heureusement pour eux, les hommes-insectes n'avaient pas de montures, et les Chevaliers les semèrent après un quart d'heure. Ils finirent par s'arrêter à proximité de la frontière du Royaume des Fées. Tout le monde descendit de cheval, sauf Santo et Jasson. Le premier était très pâle et semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir, et le second était manifestement déjà inconscient.

Santo! appela Wellan. Ca va?

A ces mots, le Chevalier guérisseur sembla se ressaisir.

Moi, ça va, répondit-il en descendant enfin de cheval. Mais Jasson a reçu une sorte de lame dans le flanc.

Il vacilla un moment en mettant pied à terre, mais se maintint au pommeau de la selle. Il s'avança vers son compagnon tandis que ses frères le descendaient de cheval et l'allongeaient dans l'herbe. Le Chevalier guérisseur s'agenouilla et leva ses mains. Wellan saisit l'une d'elles et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

Es-tu sûr de pouvoir le faire? lui demanda-t-il.

Il faut agir tout de suite, répliqua son ami. Et puis, si je perds conscience, vous serez là, n'est-ce pas?

Sur ce, il se retourna vers le blessé, et la lumière blanche apparut. Les autres Chevaliers se regroupèrent autour de lui. Très peu avaient déjà été témoins de ses nouvelles capacités, et admiraient la lueur, bien plus blanche et plus pure qu'avant. Les plaies de Jasson se refermèrent bientôt. La lumière disparut, et le Chevalier ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa juste à temps pour recevoir Santo dans ses bras. Celui-ci était épuisé.

Jasson regarda Wellan. Le Chevalier guérisseur avait du mal à admettre qu'il avait été ébranlé par ce qu'il avait vécu, qu'il était toujours faible et qu'il ne pouvait pas encore accomplir ce qu'il aurait accompli en temps normal. Il refusait ainsi que les Chevaliers s'arrêtent plus longtemps que prévu pour le laisser se reposer. Cela retardait d'autant sa guérison complète. Wellan n'avait plus le choix. Il aurait préféré éviter de faire cela, mais Santo devait être écarté du champ de bataille, le temps de se rétablir.

Il attendit que le Chevalier guérisseur reprenne des forces avant de lui faire part de sa décision.

Ecoute, Santo. J'aimerais que tu t'éloignes un peu du champ de bataille pendant quelques temps. Cela t'aidera à guérir plus vite et tu seras en pleine forme pour le combat.

Santo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais personne, Chevalier ou Ecuyer, n'avait été forcé de quitter le groupe en tant de guerre simplement pour une blessure ou une maladie. C'était presque une insulte pour un membre de l'Ordre.

Mais... mais c'est impossible, répondit-il, se demandant toujours s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Toi-même, tu refuserais d'exécuter de tels ordres!

C'est pour ton bien, essaie de comprendre.

Mais vous aurez besoin de moi, ici! Les hommes-insectes ont sûrement déjà fait plus d'une centaine de victimes! Il doit y avoir des blessés qui attendent de l'aide! Ils ont besoin d'un guérisseur, et je suis le seul sur tout Enkidiev!

A ce stade de la discussion, les choses s'envenimèrent. Wellan sentait la colère monter en lui. Pas contre son frère d'armes, mais contre lui. Il savait que Santo avait raison, pour avoir eu les mêmes pensées depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision. Cependant, il refusait de le voir mourir au combat. Pour couronner le tout, il détestait que l'on conteste ses ordres. Il laissa alors sa colère s'emporter.

Tu as déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé quand tu as voulu soigner Jasson? Tu ne peux pas t'évanouir chaque fois que tu sauves quelqu'un! Imagine ce qui se passerait si tu t'écroulais sur le champ de bataille? Nous ne pourrons pas nous sacrifier pour te permettre de régénérer ta force vitale!

L'atmosphère se refroidit nettement. Wellan comprit que c'était l'extrême sensibilité de son ami qui en était la cause. Santo se leva brusquement, très pâle, ses yeux pleins de colère fixés sur un point dans le lointain. Le grand chef ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Le Chevalier guérisseur privilégiait toujours le calme et la réflexion.

Santo alla chercher son cheval, et monta. Sans un mot, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en trottant. Quelques mètres plus loin, il s'arrêta.

Est-ce que quelqu'un vient avec moi?, demanda-t-il sans se retourner d'une voix qu'il tentait de contrôler. Qui sait, je pourrais m'évanouir dans dix minutes!

Wellan se retourna vers les autres Chevaliers. Il percevait clairement leurs pensées. Même s'ils n'avaient pas entendu leur conversation, ils se doutaient de ce que cela pouvait être, si Wellan avait réussi à mettre Santo en colère.

Bon, qui l'accompagne? demanda-t-il.

Pourquoi pas toi? rétorqua Kevin.

Mais je ne veux pas rater le combat!

Wellan se rendit aussitôt compte de la stupidité de ses propos. Embarrassé, il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Bon, j'y vais, déclara Buchanan.

Il rejoignit Santo, qui repartit, toujours silencieux. Les autres Chevaliers eurent un regard de compassion pour le Chevalier guérisseur, puis regardèrent leur chef, attendant qu'il prenne une décision. Celui-ci s'apprêtait manifestement à dire quelque chose, mais voyant les deux cavaliers s'éloigner, il eut un soupir d'agacement.

Bon, allez, tous en selle.

En regardant son maître partir, Hettrick se demanda s'il aurait un jour une relation normale de maître à Ecuyer.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Hettrick, lui répondit Santo. Lorsque Wellan décidera que je serai apte à reprendre le service, je pourrai enfin m'occuper de toi convenablement.

Sur ce, il partit au galop, Buchanan à sa suite.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Révélations

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que les deux cavaliers galopaient dans la direction opposée de celle qu'avaient empruntée les Chevaliers. Ils abordaient le Royaume des Elfes lorsque Santo ressentit une énergie maléfique, plus loin au Nord.

Buchanan, allons voir ce que c'est.

Santo, si Wellan t'a écarté du combat, ce n'est pas pour que tu coures au devant du danger!

Son compagnon préféra ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait de Wellan à cet instant précis, et partit vers l'endroit d'où venaient les ondes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il en avait trouvé la source: plusieurs garnisons d'hommes-insectes progressaient dans la plaine, passant devant lui sans le voir, se rendant manifestement au château d'Emeraude. Santo fit demi-tour au moment où Buchanan arrivait. Il le dépassa.

Viens vite! Nous devons prévenir Wellan avant que les soldats les prennent à revers!

Cela m'étonnerait, Chevalier.

Le Chevalier guérisseur frémit. La voix de son frère d'armes était devenue froide, et il y sentit comme une pointe de satisfaction. Une voix rauque qu'il reconnaissait...

Encore vous!

Le sorcier Asbeth lui faisait face. Il arborait un sourire narquois.

Mais comment...

Ne m'as-tu pas reconnu? Rappelle-toi que tu es encore faible, humain, et tu étais trop concentré sur les pensées que t'inspirait Wellan pour me percevoir. Tu n'aurais en principe pas dû sentir mes soldats non plus...

Que voulez-vous de moi, à la fin?

Aujourd'hui, simplement m'assurer que tu ne rejoindras pas les Chevaliers au combat. Tu me serviras d'otage pour remporter la victoire cette fois-ci. Ah! Et le beau Wellan qui t'as envoyé loin du front! Et dire que tu étais le seul qui aurait pu me faire échouer! Quelle ironie!

Pendant que le sorcier jubilait, Santo se dit que s'il avait une chance de s'enfuir, c'était maintenant. Il devait tout tenter.

Il écarta soudain son cheval du sorcier et partit au galop. Il vit alors un groupe d'Elfes qui assistaient à la scène, un peu à l'écart. Il se dirigea vers eux. Le Roi Hamil était là.

Aidez-moi! Le sorcier veut tendre un piège aux Chevaliers!

Nous savons, répondit posément le Roi.

Il dirigea brusquement son bras vers lui et un puissant fluide en jaillit. Santo sentit sa force vitale aspirée par le flux, puis tout devint noir.

Le soir tombait lorsque les Chevaliers décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il allumèrent des feux, dessellèrent leurs montures et étalèrent leurs couvertures à terre. Wellan ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il regrettait profondément de s'être emporté contre Santo, et ressentait plus que jamais le besoin d'avoir son ami à ses côtés.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsque les sentinelles annoncèrent un visiteur. Bientôt Buchanan les rejoignit.

Buchanan, mais que fais-tu ici? Où est Santo?

Santo? Il n'est pas avec vous?

Je te rappelle que tu es parti avec lui ce matin, lui signala Wellan qui ne voulait surtout pas céder à la panique.

De rien du tout! J'avais entendu quelque chose dans les bois. Je suis allé voir. J'ai dû perdre connaissance, toujours est-il que je me suis réveillé ce matin et que vous étiez partis!

Mais alors, qui est parti avec Santo!, demanda Wimme, qui craignait de déjà connaître la réponse.

Ce n'est pas vrai! lâcha Wanda, au bord des larmes. On n'est quand même pas assez bêtes pour laisser ce sorcier s'emparer trois fois de suite d'un Chevalier!

Apparemment si, soupira Wellan.

Il se sentait misérable. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir écouté Fan, qui lui avait pourtant dit que le Chevalier guérisseur aurait une grande importance, dans le combat à venir.

Ce n'est pas ta faute, Wellan, le rassura Dempsey en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Tu pensais faire pour le mieux.

Qu'allons-nous faire? demanda Bridgess.

Wellan réfléchit.

Nous ne pouvons pas faire demi-tour maintenant, dit-il. Nous sommes trop près d'Emeraude. Si nous repartions maintenant, qui sait quelles atrocités ces monstres pourraient encore commettre? Nous sommes d'abord au service des habitants d'Enkidiev.

Les Chevaliers firent comme il avait décidé. Ce n'était pas la peine de discuter: ils savaient combien la décision avait été difficile à prendre pour leur grand chef.

Ils remontèrent à cheval, et le groupe repartit vers le Château d'Emeraude.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: «Hôte» des Elfes

Santo émergeait peu à peu de son inconscience. Il se sentait très faible, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à régénérer sa force vitale. Il regarda autour de lui: il se trouvait dans un bâtiment en pierre, manifestement au sous-sol. Que faisait-il là? Où étaient les autres?

La mémoire lui revint brusquement: les hommes-insectes, Asbeth, ... le piège! Il devait prévenir Wellan!

Il essaya de se lever, mais n'y réussit pas. Il s'aperçut alors que ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient enserrés par des chaînes dont l'autre extrémité était fixée au mur. «Ce sont ces chaînes qui m'affaiblissent, se dit-il. Elles ont dû être renforcées à l'aide de la magie.»

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger davantage sur ce sujet, car il entendit des bruits de pas; quelqu'un s'approchait de lui. Il n'eut pas à attendre de voir son visiteur pour le reconnaître, car les ondes malfaisantes qu'il sentait parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Finalement, Asbeth apparut devant le guérisseur.

Ah, fit-il, tu es réveillé, Chevalier. Je venais vérifier que tu ne pourrais pas t'échapper cette fois-ci. Cet Elfe m'a garanti que ces chaînes étaient à toute épreuve, mais je me méfie des habitants d'Enkidiev.

Qu'allez-vous faire des Chevaliers qui se battent à Emeraude? répliqua Santo, qui était parvenu à se mettre debout.

Je vais les laisser s'essouffler en affrontant mes premières garnisons de soldats, et je les prendrai alors à revers. J'obtiendrai Narvath par tous les moyens, puis je prendrai grand plaisir à les massacrer tous. Ensuite je reviendrai ici pour te tuer à ton tour: il ne sera pas dit qu'un humain aura survécu au sorcier de l'Empereur Noir!

Vous êtes un monstre... murmura le Chevalier guérisseur.

Pour ton peuple, oui. Pour les miens, je suis un héros.

Et il quitta son prisonnier pour se préparer au prochain combat. Resté seul, Santo se laissa glisser le long de la paroi à laquelle il était enchaîné et laissa éclater son désespoir.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque les Chevaliers arrivèrent à proximité du château d'Emeraude. Ils ne purent guère aller plus loin: l'armée des hommes-insectes campaient entre le bâtiment et eux. Sur la gauche, un peu en retrait, les dragons se reposaient. Wellan ne voyait Asbeth nulle part. Il devait pourtant être là. En étendant ses sens de perception, il constata un nombre inhabituel de personnes à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. «Ils ont dû demander l'asile lorsque les soldats sont arrivés, pensa-t-il, mais qu'est-il arrivé aux autres?» Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il se retourna vers ses frères d'armes.

Nous attaquerons à l'aube.

Santo restait prostré, attendant de voir venir la mort. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir de sauver ses frères d'armes. La situation était sans issue. Il avait échoué.

Il ne fit pas attention aux pas légers qui descendaient l'escalier, pas plus qu'il ne leva la tête lorsqu'un petit groupe de jeunes Elfes entrèrent dans la pièce où il était emprisonné. La détresse du captif bouleversa les enfants. L'un d'eux ne put s'empêcher de s'accroupir devant lui et de poser une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son épaule. Le Chevalier fut surpris par ce contact. Il releva la tête et le jeune Elfe vit des larmes au fond de ses yeux. Cela le déconcerta: il ignorait qu'un guerrier humain pouvait être aussi sensible. Il sonda son esprit, et fut tout aussi étonné d'y découvrir l'image d'hommes et de femmes en armes. «Il ne craint pas pour sa vie, mais pour celle de ses frères», comprit-il. Il décida de parler au nom de tous.

Chevalier, commença-t-il gauchement, nous voulions vous dire... nous n'approuvons pas ce que nos aînés ont fait. En particulier le Roi Hamil.

A ce moment, Santo sembla se rendre vraiment compte de la présence du groupe. Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Je le sais, répondit-il doucement. Mais cela ne change rien. Je suis apparemment destiné à devenir le dernier des Chevaliers d'Emeraude, du moins jusqu'à ce qu' Asbeth revienne ici. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour moi, ni pour mes frères, désormais. Seul le Roi Hamil pourrait me libérer.

Tiens, pourquoi? demanda soudain un autre Elfe.

Eh bien... c'est lui qui a ensorcelé ces chaînes, et un sort ne peut être rompu que par son lanceur.

Etes-vous bien sûr qu'il s'agit du Roi?

Santo le regarda fixement.

Oui, le sorcier l'a mentionné lorsqu'il est venu tout à l'heure. Pourquoi, tu as une idée?

Oui, répondit le jeune Elfe. Il se trouve que je suis le fils du Roi Hamil. Le même sang coule dans nos veines. Montrez-moi comment faire et je devrais y parvenir.

N'osant trop y croire, le Chevalier guérisseur s'exécuta. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un sort fort simple, qu'il eut tôt fait d'expliquer au jeune prince. Celui-ci, manifestement anxieux et désireux de réussir, répéta lentement les faits et gestes que le captif venait de lui décrire. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa; puis, soudain, les chaînes cessèrent de briller. Santo sentit ses forces revenir enfin, et en utilisa une partie pour se libérer.

Lorsque cela fut fait, il s'agenouilla devant l'Elfe, pouvant ainsi lui parler les yeux dans les yeux.

Je ne saurai jamais vous exprimer ma reconnaissance, Prince. Grâce à vous, les Chevaliers et le Royaume d'Emeraude pourront peut-être être sauvés.

Après cela, Santo prit ses armes qui avaient été déposées dans un coin de la pièce, et monta l'escalier en courant. Il détacha son cheval et monta. Les jeunes Elfes se rapprochèrent de lui.

Soyez prudent, Chevalier, murmura le Prince un peu embarrassé.

Vous deviendrez un bon Roi, répondit celui-ci. Et n'en voulez pas trop à votre père: vous comprendrez un jour que gérer un Royaume et protéger ses habitants est parfois difficile.

Sur ce, il partit au galop et disparut dans la nuit.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Réunion au sommet

Santo avait décidé de faire appel à quelques uns des Rois d'Enkidiev afin de libérer Emeraude de la menace des hommes-insectes. Il espérait simplement qu'il pourrait les convaincre d'engager leurs armées dans le combat, et cela avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour ses frères d'armes. Pour éviter de perdre du temps, il avait demandé à quatre d'entre eux, les Rois de Diamant, de Rubis, de Turquoise et de Béryl, de se réunir au château de Diamant dans le but de leur soumettre sa requête en une fois.

Fan de Shola lui était apparu. Elle l'avait informé de la situation à Emeraude: les Chevaliers avaient lancé leur offensive à l'aube, et depuis n'avaient pas eu une seconde de répit. Cependant, ils parvenaient pour l'instant à contenir les hommes-insectes. La reine fantôme lui avait également précisé qu'elle assisterait à la réunion, mais qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir auprès des monarques afin d'influencer leur décision.

Dans la demeure du Roi Pally, les discussions étaient orageuses. Chacun des Rois s'étaient montré offusqué d'une telle demande de la part d'un Chevalier d'Emeraude, dont le rôle était justement de servir les habitants d'Enkidiev. Et voilà qu'il leur demandait de mettre ces mêmes habitants en danger!

Au milieu de cette agitation, Santo, visiblement énervé et épuisé, attendait que les remous provoqués par sa demande s'apaisent. Lorsque les souverains eurent tous dit ce qu'ils pensaient, le Chevalier guérisseur se leva à son tour.

Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une requête inhabituelle, déclara-t-il d'une voix aussi calme que possible, mais la situation l'est aussi. Le Roi Emeraude est en danger, ainsi que les Chevaliers, les habitants du Royaume et Kira, celle qui, d'après la prophétie, devra protéger le porteur de lumière lorsqu'il s'élèvera contre Amecareth.

Cela ne nous concerne pas, répondit le Roi de Turquoise. Si l'Ordre des Chevaliers d'Emeraude a été recréé après des millénaires, c'est bien pour régler ce genre de situations, non?

A ce stade de la discussion, le Chevalier perdit son calme. Il frappa violemment la table de sa main.

Et vos fils? Et vos filles? Ceux que vous avez confiés à l'Ordre? Vous les laisseriez mourir! Car les Chevaliers Wellan, Chloé, Dempsey et Falcon, pour ne citer qu'eux, se trouvent là-bas à défendre le pays contre les armées de ces monstres!

Le ton employé par Santo fit tiquer les Rois. Ils n'avaient guère l'habitude de s'entendre parler ainsi. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas terminé.

Si j'avais pu résoudre cette crise en y allant seul, en me rendant à Asbeth, croyez bien que je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps! S'il m'avait fallu me sacrifier pour les sauver, croyez bien que je ne serais pas là à attendre que vous preniez une décision! Ces hommes et ces femmes sont plus proches de moi que ma propre famille, et je ne les laisserai pas mourir sans rien faire!

Les souverains ne répondirent rien. Ils étaient tellement estomaqués par l'attitude du Chevalier, que tous connaissaient comme calme, pondéré, qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi dire.

Profitant de ce répit, Fan de Shola et le magicien de Béryl, qui avait accompagné son Roi, s'approchèrent de Santo. Ils discutaient à voix basse depuis le début de l'entrevue, et la condition de fantôme de la mère de Kira ne semblait pas le gêner.

Dites-moi, Chevalier, demanda le magicien, attirant ainsi l'attention des Rois, quelle est cette marque que vous avez à la main? Vous vous êtes blessé?

Santo le regarda, décontenancé, puis lui montra sa main.

Je l'ai depuis toujours, je ne me rappelle plus. En quoi cela est-il important?

Son pouce portait effectivement une cicatrice en forme de spirale dont la queue remontait vers l'ongle. Son interlocuteur ne daigna pas lui répondre. Il avait échangé un regard avec Fan, et celle-ci se tourna vers le Roi Pally.

Majesté, vous avez sûrement une bibliothèque, dans ce château?

Bien sûr, répondit le Roi, étonné.

Pourrions-nous y étudier quelques livres?

Si vous voulez, mais est-ce bien le moment?

Si ce que nous soupçonnons est exact, c'est le moment où jamais. Je vous emprunte votre magicien, Majesté. Venez, Chevalier. Laissons les souverains discuter de votre requête en détail.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13: L'Altruiste

Les trois magiciens pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque, qui ressemblait étonnamment à celle du Château d'Emeraude. Santo se tourna vers Fan.

Que cherchons-nous, au juste?

J'avoue ne pas trop savoir, Chevalier, répondit-elle. Normalement il s'agit d'un livre, mais celui-ci peut très bien avoir été caché ici, dans un tiroir ou une porte secrète.

Ils cherchèrent plusieurs heures, faisant jouer tous les mécanismes de tiroirs, vidant les livres des étagères pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de faux fond. Ce fut Santo qui trouva la solution en enlevant une armoire.

Regardez, leur dit-il en montrant une pierre.

Celle-ci semblait très vieille, et l'on pouvait voir sur l'un des coins la même spirale que celle qui ornait la main de Santo.

Vous commencez à me faire peur, murmura-t-il à l'adresse des deux maîtres magiciens.

Posez votre main dessus, lui répondit Fan.

Le Chevalier guérisseur s'exécuta, puis recula brutalement. Au contact de sa peau, la pierre avait disparu, laissant place à une alcôve de la taille d'un foyer de cheminée. Santo se rapprocha.

Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur, déclara-t-il.

Il glissa la main dans le trou, et en sortit un vieux grimoire, et des vêtements pliés. Le tout semblait neuf. Les deux maîtres magiciens s' emparèrent du livre, et l'ouvrirent.

Qu'y a-t-il d'écrit? demanda Santo.

Nous... Nous n'arrivons pas à lire, murmura le magicien, surpris.

Comment cela?

Il s'agit d'une langue que nous ne pouvons pas déchiffrer, ajouta Fan.

Le Chevalier guérisseur eut alors une intuition.

Donnez-le moi, demanda-t-il.

A l'instant même où il l'eut dans les mains, un courant d'air passa sur les pages du grimoire, qui se mirent à tourner à une vitesse folle. Lorsqu'enfin le souffle cessa, Santo laissa tomber le livre et s'appuya contre l'étagère, très pâle.

Vous allez bien, Chevalier?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il tremblait.

Regardez ma main, finit-il par répondre.

Les deux magiciens s'approchèrent. Les contours de la marque étaient à présents mordorés, comme s'ils avaient été peints de la même couleur que les enluminures du livre.

Maintenant, j'aimerais bien que l'on m'explique, murmura le Chevalier.

Vous avez raison, répliqua Fan, mais je pense que le grimoire le fera pour nous. Regardez, il est lisible à présent.

En effet, les symboles intraduisibles qui s'étalaient sur l'intégralité du livre avaient laissé la place aux caractères de la vie de tous les jours. Santo reprit le livre, et l'ouvrit à la première page. Celle-ci représentait un jeune homme très semblable au Chevalier, vêtu d'une tunique blanche et d'une cape de la même couleur. Les deux habits étaient bordés d'un tissu d'or, et une ceinture de la même matière retenait son épée.

Ces vêtements... , murmura Santo, en se retournant vers les deux maîtres magiciens.

Fan acquiesça.

Ce sont les mêmes.

Pourriez-vous enfin me dire ce qui se passe? demanda le Chevalier guérisseur. Le temps presse!

Le magicien de Béryl et moi pensons que vous êtes l'Altruiste, répondit posément Fan.

Le quoi?

Il n'y en a qu'un par millénaire, ajouta le vieux magicien, les yeux brillants. Il se manifeste lors d'une crise majeure. D'après les légendes, il s'agit souvent d'un magicien guérisseur, et il possède toujours une marque sur la main.

Santo ne savait plus que penser.

Et vous croyez que c'est moi? Que je suis l'Altruiste? murmura-t-il totalement abasourdi.

C'est évident! Répondit Fan. Outre le fait que vous soyez surnommé le Chevalier guérisseur, que vous portiez la marque et que la pierre puis le livre aient réagi à votre contact, ne vous est-il pas déjà arrivé de sauver la vie des habitants d'Enkidiev, ou de vos frères d'armes, au mépris de votre propre sécurité?

Le Chevalier la regarda, surpris.

Comment le savez-vous?

Quoi! C'est vrai? cria le vieux magicien qui semblait avoir rajeuni de vingt ans. Mais alors il n'y a plus aucun doute, mon garçon! Que je suis heureux d'avoir vécu aussi longtemps pour voir ce jour!

Et qu'est-ce que cela implique pour Emeraude et les autres Chevaliers? demanda Santo.

Seul l'Altruiste a le pouvoir de lutter contre les sorciers de l'Empereur Noir. Lui combat pour le bien, tandis que ceux-ci sont les serviteurs du mal. Il – enfin vous – dispose des sorts les plus bénéfiques qui soient, et qui ne peuvent être utilisés que par un véritable défenseur du bien. C'est pourquoi l'Altruiste est souvent un guérisseur, car non seulement il sacrifie sa force vitale pour soigner les autres, mais aussi quelques uns des sorts qu'il peut lancer dans ce combat peuvent le tuer.

Pardon?

Vous ne devriez pas en arriver à de telles extrémités, Chevalier, le rassura Fan. Rappelez-vous que j'ai renforcé vos pouvoirs à Argent.

Bon, continua Santo quelque peu dubitatif. Admettons que je sois l'Altruiste. Comment vais-je apprendre ces fameux sorts? Et que dois-je faire de ces vêtements?

Les sorts sont décrits dans ce livre. Quant aux vêtements, ils sont portés par tous les Altruistes, et ce pour deux raisons: la première est que ce tissu vous permettra de reconcentrer vers vous le surplus de force vitale que vous utiliserez pendant le combat. Vous serez ainsi plus résistant. La seconde raison est d'origine symbolique: en tant que serviteur du bien, l'Altruiste ne peut se faire reconnaître comme appartenant à un des pays d'Emeraude. Tant que cette crise ne sera pas résolue, vous devrez combattre avec ces vêtements, puis vous reprendrez l'habit des Chevaliers d'Emeraude.

Maintenant, nous devrions informer les Rois de notre découverte. Je pense que cela les aidera à prendre une décision, déclara le magicien de Béryl.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14: Mission de sauvetage

Ah! Vous voilà enfin! Nous nous apprêtions à prendre une décision.

Pendant que les trois nouveaux venus s'asseyaient, Fan de Shola prit la parole.

Avant cela, nous avons une information que vous pourriez intégrer à votre réflexion. Nous avons découvert que le Chevalier Santo... Chevalier? Vous sentez-vous bien?

Santo se tenait immobile sur son siège, les yeux fixés sur un point qu'il était seul à voir.

Il partage la vision d'un des Chevaliers, comprit-elle. Il n'est plus ici, mais à Emeraude, expliqua-t-elle aux Rois qui observaient le jeune homme avec inquiétude. Cela ne durera que quelques minutes.

Effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, Santo cligna des yeux. Il semblait sortir d'un rêve. Le magicien s'approcha de lui.

Qu'avez-vous vu? lui demanda-t-il.

Asbeth a accordé un répit aux Chevaliers. Il leur donne vingt-quatre heures pour leur livrer Kira, ou il les exécutera un par un.

Il se leva, et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Il faut agir maintenant. Si nous rassemblons tout de suite les armées, le temps de partir après avoir tout planifié, nous devrions arriver au bon moment.

Justement, Chevalier, répondit le Roi Pally, gêné. Les autres Rois et moi avons décidé de ne pas nous mêler de cette guerre.

Quoi? Mais... c'est impossible, murmura Santo anéanti. Les Chevaliers ont besoin de vous, et d'ailleurs vous nous avez bien aidés il y a sept ans, lorsque l'Empereur Noir avaient envoyé son armée et ses dragons!

Certes, mais ce n'était pas le même type de guerre...

Santo les regarda. Il pensa à ses frères qui dépendaient de lui. Il prit vite sa décision.

Dans ce cas, j'irai seul. J'espère qu' Asbeth se satisfera de moi.

Cela est impossible, Chevalier, rétorqua Fan d'un ton impérieux. Vous êtes trop précieux pour gâcher votre vie de cette façon.

Trop précieux? Pourquoi? demanda le Roi Burge.

Vous ne m'avez pas laissée finir tout à l'heure, Majestés. Nous venons de découvrir que le Chevalier Santo est, sans aucun doute possible, l'Altruiste de ce millénaire.

Les Chevaliers étaient épuisés. Ils avaient tous combattu de nombreuses heures, et comptaient plusieurs blessés: Nogait et Kevin avaient des entailles sur les bras et les jambes, que Kerns et Chloé s'employaient à soigner. Le plus gravement touché était Wimme. En défendant son Ecuyer, il avait été submergé par les hommes-insectes. Il était couché sur le côté, une profonde entaille dans la hanche, respirant difficilement. Brennan pleurait à ses côtés, tandis que Buchanan lui montrait comment soigner son maître. «Au moins, il n'y a pas de morts» pensa Wellan. Lui s'en était tiré avec quelques égratignures.

Jasson vint le voir, boitillant légèrement.

Qu'allons-nous faire? Nous n'allons certainement pas lui livrer Kira, mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus nous laisser massacrer sans rien faire!

Cela résumait assez bien l'état d'esprit de Wellan.

Non, bien sûr, déclara-t-il. Nous devrons nous battre à nouveau.

Tu m'as l'air inquiet, grand chef. Tu sais, si Santo était mort, nous l'aurions tous ressenti.

Tu as raison. Viens, allons nous préparer pour cette ultime bataille.

Cependant, comme ils regagnaient le camp de fortune qu'ils avaient installé sous les remparts, ils virent arriver des dizaines d'autres garnisons commandées par Asbeth.

Vous voulez combattre? Je vous conseille d'abandonner cette idée.

Il lança un ordre rauque à quelques uns des soldats qui brandirent leurs arbalètes, visant les Chevaliers, et plus particulièrement les blessés.

Par ailleurs, si vous souhaitez que le Chevalier Santo survive, il vous faut vous rendre. Lâchez vos épées!

Vaincus, les Chevaliers déposèrent les armes. Le sorcier regarda alors Wellan.

Toi, tu vas servir d'exemple. Je vais te tuer en premier.

Soudain, une voix venant de derrière Asbeth retentit:

Si quelqu'un doit se rendre, c'est vous, Asbeth!

Les adversaires se tournèrent vers la colline, au delà des armées de l'Empereur Noir. Une immense armée, bien humaine celle-ci, y attendait, menée par quatre Rois.

Le Roi Burge s'avança.

Relâchez les Chevaliers, laissez-les venir vers nous sains et saufs, et nous épargnerons votre vie!

Asbeth regarda le Roi et eut un horrible sourire.

Et qui va m'empêcher de les tuer? Vous?

Il éclata de rire, puis se retourna vers Wellan, une boule d'énergie sombre grossissant dans sa main. Le grand chef attendit. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lutter.

Soudain, au moment où le sorcier maléfique allait lancer son attaque mortelle sur Wellan, un flux de lumière dorée balaya le sortilège, le réduisant à néant. Wellan se tourna vers la direction d'où venait le trait salvateur.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: Forces magiques

Un cinquième personnage avait pris place aux côtés des Rois. Wellan avait du mal à discerner son visage, qui était caché par la cape. Cependant le cavalier était tout de blanc vêtu, et un puissant sentiment de bonheur, de paix et d'amitié émanait de lui.

Ca va,Wellan?

Le grand Chevalier n'osa pas en croire ses oreilles.

Santo? murmura-t-il, provoquant des chuchotements dans le groupe de l'Ordre. C'est bien toi?

A ces mots, le magicien rejeta le capuchon sur ses épaules, dégageant ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Les deux frères se dévisagèrent longuement, heureux d'être à nouveau réunis. Puis le Chevalier guérisseur se tourna vers ses autres frères d'armes, qui lui envoyèrent tous un message d'amitié. Santo les regarda avec affection.

Chevaliers, reprenez vos épées, déclara-t-il. Ce combat n'est pas terminé!

Pour toi si!

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Asbeth, que tout le monde avait momentanément oublié, projeta un flux d'éclairs noirs sur le jeune Chevalier, visant en même temps les quatre Rois. Ses frères d'armes poussèrent un cri d'indignation, et retinrent leur souffle: face à la puissance du sorcier, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de mieux. Cependant, cette fois encore, le projectile manqua sa cible.

Santo regarda le sortilège foncer sur lui, puis leva la main vers le ciel en criant quelque chose dans une langue inconnue, même pour Wellan. Un immense voile doré se matérialisa alors et descendit lentement devant l'armée d'Enkidiev, tandis que le flux maléfique se désintégrait au contact du bouclier.

Wellan, qu'est-ce c'est? demanda Bergeau, étonné par le pouvoir émanant du Chevalier guérisseur.

Celui-ci regardait le voile protecteur se former, admiratif.

C'est l'_aour gouel reizh_, le Rideau d'Or des Justes. Je ne l'avais vu décrit que dans un livre, un livre sur... O Théandras!

Quoi, qu'y a-t-il? s'inquiéta Falcon.

C'était un livre qui traitait d'une légende remontant aux premiers Chevaliers d'Emeraude, balbutia Wellan. Alors que tout semblait perdu, l'un des Chevaliers fut investi de pouvoirs supérieurs aux autres afin de pouvoir se mesurer au sorcier de l'Empereur.. On raconte que ces pouvoirs se seraient transmis depuis de manière spirituelle, se révélant lors de crises majeures. On appelle l'héritier de ce Chevalier l'Altruiste. Ce dernier se sacrifia d'ailleurs durant la bataille pour sauver les siens.

Et Santo serait cet Altruiste? demanda Bridgess.

Pourquoi pas? Il me revient maintenant que ce Chevalier était avant tout un guérisseur, et que tous ses héritiers en auraient été également. Regardez, le voile achève de se dessiner! poursuivit Wellan.

En effet, le sort de défense lancé par Santo s'étendait maintenant tout autour de l'armée de renfort, formant un bouclier aux parois dorées.

Une fois le phénomène achevé, le Chevalier guérisseur s'avança. Il sortit de la surface protégée par le voile et tourna son regard vers Asbeth, qui fulminait de rage.

Asbeth, sorcier de l'Empereur Noir, je vous somme de vous rendre! cria Santo. Vous avez vu que désormais nos pouvoirs se valaient; vous ne sortiriez pas indemne d'un duel!

Tu avais raison, Chevalier, le combat n'est pas terminé, rétorqua le mage noir.

A ces mots, il chargea ses mains griffues d'énergie sombre, et commença à tirer sans relâche sur les Chevaliers. Cependant, voyant que Santo réussissait malgré tout à arrêter les flux avant qu'ils n'atteignent leurs cibles, Asbeth envoya soudain une boule d'énergie vers la colline, tout en continuant à épuiser le guérisseur en visant ses frères d'armes.

Santo vit le maléfice foncer droit sur lui, mais il ne pouvait rien faire: la protection des Chevaliers exigeait toute sa concentration. Le flux magique atteignit la colline sous le cheval du Chevalier guérisseur et explosa. Sous le choc, une partie du tertre s'affaissa. La monture de Santo trébucha, puis fit un violent écart. Son cavalier, déséquilibré, chuta et roula jusqu'au bas de la pente. Il se retrouva, un peu étourdi, au milieu des hommes-insectes qui lui jetèrent des regards intéressés, mais se releva vivement, l'épée hors du fourreau.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16: Bataille

Ce fut le signal d'un haro général. Les soldats, amis ou ennemis, comprirent qu'au duel de magie se substituait un style de combat qu'ils connaissaient mieux, qui était basé sur les armes. Les Chevaliers se ruèrent dans la foule des hommes-insectes pour secourir leur frères d'armes encerclé. Les armées des quatre Rois s'engagèrent également dans la mêlée. Wellan arriva le premier jusqu'à Santo, qui causait de grands ravages dans les rangs de l'Empereur Noir. Il se plaça dos à dos avec lui.

Alors comme ça, lui cria-t-il, tu es l'Altruiste? Il faudra que tu me racontes ça!

Une autre fois, si tu veux bien, Wellan, répondit le guérisseur en décapitant d'un large mouvement d'épée l'insecte devant lui. Parce que pour le moment, notre position n'est guère à notre avantage!

Tout autour d'eux, le combat faisait rage. Partout on pouvait voir des luttes entre humains et insectes. Comme à son habitude, Asbeth ne participait pas au combat. Il examinait le curieux couple que formaient Wellan et Santo, aisément reconnaissable à son costume blanc. Il était surprenant que deux humains aussi différents que ce guerrier dans l'âme imposant aux longs cheveux blonds et ce guérisseur mince, presque fragile en comparaison, aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit aient pu devenir aussi proches. A la limite, cela lui était égal, sauf dans la mesure où il savait qu'il pouvait utiliser l'un d'eux contre l'autre pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Et justement, il observait avec envie Santo, et notamment son potentiel magique, qui s'était considérablement accru depuis qu'il était devenu l'Altruiste. S'il parvenait à drainer cette force que le jeune homme avait en lui, il deviendrait invincible. Personne ne pourrait le surpasser, pas même l'Empereur Noir. Son regard se durcit. Il lui fallait le guérisseur, et cette fois il ne pourrait pas s'échapper.

Au milieu des hommes-insectes, les Chevaliers se battaient comme des lions. La présence de l'Altruiste, qui avait mis Asbeth en échec, ravivait leur espoir, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient plus à craindre pour la vie de leur guérisseur.

Wellan et Santo combattaient avec acharnement. Un large cercle vide se dessinait autour d'eux, et chaque insecte qui en franchissait la limite était invariablement massacré.

Soudain, le grand Chevalier ressentit une terrible douleur à la tête, en même temps que ses yeux se couvraient d'un voile sombre. Il tomba à genoux, et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il ne contrôlait son corps. Pire, il entendait la voix du sorcier de l'Empereur qui lui ordonnait de lui amener Santo!

Wellan! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu es blessé? cria son frère d'armes.

Le Chevalier voulut à toute force le prévenir du danger qu'il encourrait, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Curieusement, les hommes-insectes avaient arrêté le combat autour d'eux, chose dont Santo aurait dû se méfier. Le guérisseur se tourna vers Wellan.

Réponds-moi, je t'en prie, le supplia-t-il.

Son ami de toujours le regarda, et le guérisseur fut surpris de trouver dans ses yeux une expression qu'il n'y avait jamais vue, quelque chose comme... de la méchanceté?

Wellan, que... cria-t-il, soudain effrayé.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Son frère d'armes tendit brutalement le bras, et sa main se referma sur le cou de Santo. Puis le Chevalier se releva, entraînant le guérisseur avec lui, qui s'accrochait désespérément à son bras, dans l'espoir de le ramener à la raison.

Wellan, par tous les dieux, c'est moi! s'étrangla-t-il.

L'Altruiste... grogna le Chevalier ensorcelé.

Prisonnier à l'intérieur de son propre corps, Wellan luttait de toutes ses forces contre le sortilège qui l'oppressait. Cependant le bras serrait de plus en plus fort.

A ce moment arrivèrent les Chevaliers, qui avaient vu la chute de leur chef et perçu l'inquiétude de Santo. Ce fut Nogait qui arriva le premier. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il découvrit l'hallucinant spectacle.

Wellan, bon sang, que fais-tu? hurla-t-il, horrifié.

Derrière lui arrivèrent les autres membres de l'Ordre. Eux aussi exhortèrent leur chef à laisser le guérisseur mais il ne semblait rien entendre. A l'intérieur de son corps, Wellan priait pour que quelqu'un vienne en aide à son frère d'armes avant qu'il ne l'étouffe.

Nogait se jeta brusquement sur les mains de Wellan et entreprit de détacher un à un ses doigts du cou du guérisseur. A peine eut-il réussi à arracher une main qu'il fut violemment repoussé en arrière d'un coup de poing au ventre. Il atterrit sur Bergeau, le souffle court. Tandis qu'il essayait de le reprendre, les Chevaliers entendirent la voix de Santo dans leur tête.

_Wellan est victime d'un sortilège, _leur transmit-il difficilement._ Je crois qu' Asbeth lui a ordonné de m'amener à lui. Ne lui faites pas de mal, il ne peut pas contrôler ses actes. Je vais tenter quelque chose de mon côté._

Le Chevalier guérisseur leva péniblement les bras, et les posa sur ceux de son frère d'armes. Il murmura dans une langue morte et des éclairs de lumière dorée jaillir de ses doigts pour remonter le long des bras de Wellan.

Petit à petit, celui-ci sentit le voile noir qu'il avait devant les yeux disparaître, et s'aperçut qu'il contrôlait à nouveau ses mouvements. Il lâcha aussitôt Santo, qui s'écroula à ses pieds, tandis que le grand Chevalier chancelait, retenu par ses frères d'armes, et que Jasson se précipitait pour examiner leur guérisseur.

Wellan, est-ce que tu es bien toi? demanda Bergeau très sérieusement, qui n'était pas connu pour ses qualités à s'exprimer.

Je crois, oui... répondit leur chef. Nogait, est-ce que ça va?

Ça ira, répondit le jeune Chevalier en grimaçant.

Et Santo?

Il devrait se remettre. Il se réveillera sans doute dans quelques heures.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17: Retour au Château

Les Chevaliers d'Emeraude avaient déposé Santo sur son lit, dans l'aile des Chevaliers. Les blessés avaient été soignés, et maintenant les six aînés veillaient leur frère d'armes. Lorsque celui-ci commença enfin à revenir à lui, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Wellan se précipita à son côté.

Euh, Wellan... conseilla prudemment Dempsey. Tu ne devrais peut-être pas te mettre aussi près...

A ce moment, Santo ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci errèrent un instant dans le vague, puis se posèrent sur le grand Chevalier. Aussitôt il eut un mouvement de recul. Wellan le regarda, peiné. Il comprenait évidemment les raisons de cette frayeur. Il se sentait intensément coupable et espérait que son meilleur ami lui pardonnerait un jour.

Cependant Chloé, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit, avait rassuré le guérisseur. Celui-ci regarda son frère d'armes.

Excuse-moi, Wellan, murmura-t-il, gêné.

T'excuser? Mais par tous les dieux, Santo, c'est à moi de me faire pardonner!

Le grand Chevalier frôla de sa main les horribles ecchymoses qu'il avait laissées sur le cou de Santo.

J'espère sincèrement qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner, fit-il.

Cesse de te tourmenter, tu sais bien que c'est déjà fait, lui répondit son frère d'armes. Puis, il changea de sujet.

Où sont les insectes, et le sorcier?

Quand il a vu que tu avais brisé le charme, il a rassemblé ses soldats et il est parti, en nous maudissant tous jusqu'à la dixième génération! cria joyeusement Jasson en sautant sur le lit.

Il a dû être rappelé par son empereur, ajouta Falcon plus sérieusement.

A l'heure du dîner, les Chevaliers se rassemblèrent dans la salle à manger. Les frères d'armes racontaient leurs hauts faits à grands renforts de gestes et de mimiques, encouragés évidemment par les plus jeunes.

Santo, lui, restait silencieux. Sans rester à l'écart, il ne participait pas aux conversations, mais sirotait distraitement sa coupe de vin d'un air pensif. Il avait enroulé une écharpe autour de son cou pour éviter d'effrayer les Ecuyers et de susciter des commentaires de la part des serviteurs.

Wellan se demandait comment le ramener sur terre, lorsque son attention fut attirée par les Chevaliers Nogait et Jasson, qui manifestement mijotaient quelque chose. Cependant, avant que le grand chef ne puisse intervenir, le jeune Chevalier aux cheveux en bataille se leva et alla se planter devant le guérisseur. Il adopta un air de soumission.

Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, votre Altruiseté? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

L'expression stupéfaite de Santo, brutalement tiré de sa rêverie, fit éclater Nogait de rire. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie, son frère d'armes finit par sourire.

Nogait, un Chevalier n'est-il pas censé respecter ses aînés? déclara Jasson d'un air faussement réprobateur.

Ne lui en veux pas trop, répliqua le guérisseur sur le même ton amusé. Il n'est pas seul coupable: un de nos aînés, comme tu dis, exerce une mauvaise influence sur lui.

Sur ce, Santo prit une pomme de terre dans le plat devant lui. Grâce à ses pouvoirs de lévitation, il la projeta dans la bouche de Nogait, qui cessa aussitôt de rire, mais compensa en devenant tout rouge. Jasson allait éclater de rire à son tour, mais un autre légume se logea également au même endroit. La scène était tellement comique que tous les autres Chevaliers rirent.

Le prochain qui me parle de l'Altruiste aura droit au gigot et à l'assiette en prime! cria le guérisseur à la cantonade.

Les deux complices avalèrent péniblement leurs pommes de terre, puis se joignirent aux autres, avant de s'avancer vers Santo dans l'intention de lui faire un mauvais parti.

Kerns et Hettrick se placèrent entre Santo et ses adversaires. Ils commencèrent à s'envoyer mutuellement de l'eau ou des boulettes de pain, en utilisant leurs pouvoirs. Les autres Chevaliers se joignirent à eux, et la salle à manger fut bientôt un champ de bataille.

Wellan restait à l'écart, grommelant contre ces jeux puérils et ce gaspillage, jusqu'à ce que lui-même se retrouve arrosé. Un grand silence se fit. Wellan tourna ses yeux glacés sur Kevin, qui était responsable, car il avait renversé sa coupe en tentant d'éviter les rafales de boulettes de Jasson, dont les remarquables dons de lévitation faisaient de lui un adversaire redoutable.

Désolé, Wellan, murmura le jeune Chevalier, penaud.

Le grand chef ne le quittait pas des yeux. Soudain il éclata de rire et entra dans la bataille en renvoyant son pain à son frère turbulent. Les deux frères d'armes roulèrent à terre, tandis que les Chevaliers encourageaient l'antagoniste de leur choix. La vie reprenait son cours sur Enkidiev.

**Voili voilà! Fin de ma première fic! Une chtite review? Ca fait toujours plaisir...**


End file.
